epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Boron Detective/Epic Rap Battles of This is Bohring 2: Tim Burton vs Lewis Carroll
Welcome to the second battle of Epic Rap Battles of This is Bohring! Today, we have Tim Burton, famously excluded from Epic Rap Battles Of History's Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock because mean, the director of many films, and author of The Nightmare Before Christmas, against Lewis Carroll, author of Alice in Wonderland, to see who wrote the better story of a person falling into another world and causing major political strife there. Will they be alone? Only reading will tell! Casting for this one! George Watsky as Lewis Carroll NicePeter as Tim Burton I'm not sure who as ??? Rhett McLaughlin as White Rabbit (cameo) EpicLLOYD as ??? Lewis Carroll: All was kerflatten and mimsy, the mood was aflumble And the Hunting of the Snark began with this rumble! I'll go snicker-snack and sever your friendship best That amfluffen going on between yourself and Johnny Depp! All is flincurmed! You have ruined the image of my creation! Casting Dark Shadows upon a work which thrilled entire nations! Let the fisherman cast out his hook and catch the Big Fish, he whose raps are hewn together like how Frankenweenie is! Tim Burton: Your flow's whatever, you translate your lines twice too? Here's The Killing Joke: I'm the reason you're relevant, dude! What, were you sculling Beetlejuice? You write like you're high! And you're a Willy Wonka style artist, too much into kid thighs What's more, you're like Ed Wood, a failure in the world's eyefull I'll deal with you like Sweeney Todd, your works are pretty offal. It must be a pretty Dark Knight if you're relying on THOSE rhymes Face it, Chuck, just like Superman Lives: You went Up, Up, and died. Alice Liddell: It seems the Madness Returns! Hadn't you ruined us enough? You look like an Elf, man, so I'll safely call your bluff! Eat me! I'm sure the world's had enough from YOUR Playhouse You're late, you're late, for a very important beatdown! It MUST be a Planet of Apes if you're winning awards! Not Oscars, the more obscure, consolations ones of course. But luckily, you're before royalty, and I'm not one for beheading Instead I'll just leave you ungraciously fired, like your Red King Jack Skellington: On the eve of Christmas, the pumpkin king has come! What's This? Attacks against a film god on the hands of a prissy princess? If you really wanted to help the Frog, you should have puckered up! But it's too late, I've Locked the win, rapping truly Shocking stuff! This isn't appropriate for children. Barrel roll yourself out of here. I'll grasp you with my Sandy Claws and leave you traumatised from fear. Since I am dead, I can take off your head, leave you for Halloween Town This is Halloween! You'll be blown to smithereens! Guess Alice is Dead, now. The End: Who won? Tim Burton and Jack Skellington Lewis Carroll and Alice Lidell Hint for next battle: Chuck Norris vs Son Goku: Who lost better? Category:Blog posts